herofandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Thorn
'Richard Thorn '''is the main hero of the 1978 Horror sequel, ''Damien: Omen II. He was played by the late William Holden. He was the brother of the late Robert Thorn, adopted uncle of Damien Thorn, and he takes over his brother's business after his death. When he was younger, he attended Davidson Military Academy with Robert Thorn. At 1 point Richard was married to a wife, with who he had a son, Mark Thorn and then he married again to Ann. After Robert Thorn's death, Damien Thorn comes to live with them in Chicago, IL. On a night at dinner a friend of Richard's, Dr. Charles Warren, talks to he and Ann Thorn about the ancient artifacts recovered from the ruins of Tel Megiddo by Richard's line of work. That same night, Aunt Marion says that she wants Richard and Ann to separate Mark and Damien and that she'll give 27% of Thorn Industries to charity if they do not do it. Ann furiously forces Richard to make Marion leave the table and that she goes next morning. The next day, manager and villain, Paul Buher, talks to him about planning to expand the corporation's projects into agriculture along with senior manager, Bill Atherton. Buher thinks the project will guarantee Thorn Industries future, while Bill thinks that buying up land is cold and illegal. Richard leaves after he finds out that Marion dies. The next day at dinner, Richard agrees that Bill and Paul's shelving of the project is a good idea and then meets reporter, Joan Hart, who talks to Richard about Bugenhagen and his brother. He angrily has her get out of his car. Then the day after Mark's Birthday, Bill dies from falling through the ice when playing ice hockey. Richard and Ann go on a vacation and leaves Paul in charge of the business while they are away. Later Richard finds out that Buher, began the agriculture project without his consent and gets into it with him. After an accident at Richard's chemical plant, Dr. Kayne tells Richard that the other boys were affected but nothing serious by the accident except for Damien, who has a different cell structure. Then later Dr. Warren visits Richard and gives him a letter from Bugenhagen and tells him that Damien is the son of The Devil and that there's proof on Yigael's wall. After Mark is killed by Damien, Richard goes to New York and finds Dr. Warren and then together they go to Yigael's wall and Richard sees Damien's face on it realizing he's the son of The Devil. After Dr. Warren is killed and Richard returns home, he tells Murray to pick up Damien and bring him to his musuem while he and Ann go there to get the daggers of Megiddo. He tells Ann who Damien really is and that he'll keep killing anyone who gets in his way that he's gotta die and that there others helping Damien also. Then he orders Ann to give him the daggers and then she does killing and stabbing him. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Good Category:Optimists Category:Mature Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks